


He's Not the Prime Minister, He's a Very Naughty Time Lord

by were_lemur



Series: Two Time Lords, a Temp, and a TARDIS [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna gets her explanation.  Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Not the Prime Minister, He's a Very Naughty Time Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 100

For a long moment, the Doctor stared back and forth between Donna and the Master.

"Well?" Donna demanded. "I _asked_ you a _question_. Why do you have the Prime Minister chained up in your TARDIS?

"First of all, he's not really the Prime Minister -- "

"Of _course_ he is," Donna shouted. "I voted for him!"

"Everybody did! They were hypnotized!"

"The truth is, he's been keeping me chained up here for months, as his sex-slave."

"Sex-slave? I haven't so much as _touched_ you!"

The Master pouted.

"There'll be no keeping sex-slaves while I'm around, Spaceman!" Donna bellowed. "Now let him go!"


End file.
